Big Time Dreams
by Allison Incorporated
Summary: Four girls adventure from Boston to LA in order to fulfill their dreams, meeting four attractive boys at the same time. But will the two very different groups become friends or rivals? OC
1. Intro

Characters:

Olive Sage Khata

Eye Color: Dark Navy

Hair Color: Dark brown with fleck of lighter brown

Height: 4'11

Weight: 98 lbs

Ethnicity: Italian and Indian

Personality: The smallest of the group also has the biggest personality, and the most outgoing. While she can be calm, cool, and sweet she is also one of the most vindictive people you will ever meet so don't get on her bad side. Very passionate about the things she does and cares for. Knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to get it. Better watch out cause one day her name will be in lights. The glue that keeps the group together. Intimidating.

Dream: To become a famous Singer/Songwriter.

Amethyst Marie Charleston:

Eye Color: Soft Green

Hair Color: Golden colored

Height: 5'7

Weight: 130

Ethnicity: Swedish and Russian

Personality: very shy and reserved at first, but once you get to know her is very upbeat and loud. She keeps her opinions to herself and tends to let people walk all over her (like she does with her mother). The planner of the group, hates being impulsive and chaotic. Very sweet and caring, alost the most reliable. Puts herself above everyone else, and usually is the shoulder to cry on or the rock of the group.

Dream: Wants to be a model

Arizona Cole Tate

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: light brown with red highlights

Height: 5'10

Weight: 156

Ethnicity: Turkish and German

Personality: By far the most outspoken of the group. Sometimes her mouth gets her into trouble because she doesn't think before she talks. The class clown always cracking jokes or doing random things. Very impulsive and could care less about a plan. Sometimes irresponsible, but very easy going and simplistic, but it the most competitive of the group. Very approachable and very independent.

Dream: Photographer

Effa Antonia Dudek

Eye Color: Deep Hazel

Hair Color: Deep brown Colored with strawberry blonde highlights

Height: 5'5

Weight: 119

Ethnicity: Polish

Personality: Effa moved here when she was only five making her English less than satisfactory. She often makes blunders and is the frazzled confused member of the group. But she is very confident in her looks and style knowing exactly who she is. She breaks the rules whenever she gets the chance, loves adrenaline, and is the dare devil of the group. But she also is the peace maker between Olive and Arizona and the utter definition of a Hot Mess.

Dream: Novelist


	2. Run Fast From Your Mother

I glanced around at the tall trivial building in front of me and sighed. The building was once beautiful and the brick walls were shiny and free of ivy, it had been a place of freedom where I could get away from the chaos of my family and just relax in the simple life at a simple school. But now the place was covered in so much ivy, that it made patterns across the walls that would haunt me in my sleep for the rest of life, and with the ivy came the regularity. When I stepped inside the building I used to feel like a princess arriving at her wonderful private school watching with care as the gardeners kept my palace beautiful and marvelous. Now I was just another snotty rich kid girl who wanted to be anything but normal, and want to be anywhere but here. What had happened to me and the irregularity? Why did my life becoming so annoyingly average and dull?

I sighed sitting down on the row of concrete steps waiting for either my mother or my father to come pick me up after school or at least have the repair guy bring me my Jetta so I could drive myself home. But of course, ever since preschool I would stay after every Friday for my art club, and I sent them twenty text message today reminding both of them that they had to pick me up at a certain time. But as always they forgot. I glanced at my palm pixie hoping for someone to say they would be here any second and that they were so sorry they forgot about the damn middle child again. Maybe they would even take me out to that sushi place I loved so much to say they were so sorry. But that wouldn't happen, I was forever in the shadow of my perfect older sister, and my dream of a little brother. Every teacher I ever had compared me to my older sister India (short for Indonesia) because she was so freaking amazing. I had the same grades as her, a better SAT score and I was part of two more clubs than her, and I was still second best. If I missed a question in class I would get a lecture about how India would have never answered that wrong. And my baby brother was the prodigal son. I swear he so much as took a breath and he was saving the world or doing something so great and amazing that it completely over shadowed the fact that my school nominated me for the school Nobel Peace Prize in leadership and academics.

I glared at my fingers as they pulled my brand new Evo from the pocket on the side of my back pack. They dialed my mothers familiar number having been used to making these sorts of phone calls since I got my first phone in third grade. I shouldn't have dialed her number I said as I placed the phone to my ear, wouldn't it be less heart breaking to just walk home? Because if she answers I would hear her say she was busy with my beloved sister during their weekly visits at Harvard, or how my saint brother Dane was having a baseball game. And yet as I sat there facing emanate rejection I couldn't press the end button. Which in turn just made me want to slap myself across the face or throw my precious baby across the concrete slab beneath my butt. I got up and silently paced across the front lawn of my school wondering what a fruit cake I would look like if I started crying.

"What is it sweetie?" I heard my mother, Trinity, scream into the phone. Her thick Boston accent made me so agitated at times like these, it was like nails on a chalkboard during rejection. "WOOO HOOO! GO DANE!" she suddenly screamed even louder confirming my suspicions that she was at Dane's four year old baseball team's fifth game of the season. She was probably hoping they would win their first game, let alone score their first point, and knowing my mother she would watch every second till it happened. So that she was being a good mother of course. "Wait? Young lady why aren't you at your brothers game? You know he needs extra support to give him the confidence to win!' she scolded me through the receiver. My mouth fell open.

"Seriously mother?" I said knowing she hated it when I called her mother, and not mom. "You forgot me AGAIN. I cant go to his bloody game if I am stuck at the school!" I rolled my eyes as a mechanism to stop the tears. I shouldn't be crying, that was a sign of weakness and I wasn't weak. '"If you come and get my now, you will be back in time for the last quarter, and then you can take him straight to that pizza place he loves" something to get what I wanted I had to suck up the baby of the family and pray to Jesus that my mother saw that as nice. I never really understood why my parents chose to have him when I was thirteen and Indy was 16 teen, it just seemed weird to me. I mean I could understand if I had been nine maybe, but thirteen? I guess cause he was baby he was the perfect child. Maybe smacking my head on the pavement would be a nice relief right about now.

"Olive, they might win this game. If I miss something just because you are too lazy to walk home Dane would never forgive me and I would never forgive you" she still yelled into the phone. The house was ten miles away there was no way I was walking home. "just start walking and I will pick you up when the game is over" I could practically hear her smile over the "genius" plan that made things great for both of us. It really only made me want to scream vulgarities for not caring about her own flesh and blood. I mean seriously, Dane wouldn't even remember that he was in four year old baseball let alone wheather his mother went to every game. But of course I didn't matter at all.

"Please mom?" I sighed listening to her silence. "either you come and get me right now or the next time you see me I will e moving out of the house and draining my trust fund. Oh wait I forgot the restraining order I will serve you. And i will just disappear like you have always dreams about" I looked at the trees above me , it was early September and winter was starting to creep in and the soft breeze was nipping at my bare arms causing me to shudder. I rubbed the skin there trying to keep myself warm and wishing I had brought a sweater to school today. My jumper was barely keeping me warm. "Now chose" I said my voice was shaking like a leaf. I had expected this talk to happen but not today or at least in the next month or two. "Your daughter, or a stupid fucking baseball game" all I heard was silence. Like she actually had to think about it, I guess somewhere deep down I thought she would come to my rescue. I had just thought she would be motivated to actually pick me up.

"Honey don't be such a drama queen! I'm snack mom this week and I can't leave" She said it so innocently, like it was alright she had just stabbed her daughter in the heart with a butcher knife. Or like she had just shot her own daughter in the head. I couldn't even really speak at all right now. I just hung up the phone looking down at my hands trying for the millionth time not to cry like a baby in front of my high school. I had been planning for this day since I was a kid, I knew the password to my trust fund, along with mine of course although my brothers had twice as much as I did. I knew the card numbers and pins to all of my parents credit cards so no matter where I went I could spend their money. And I knew that one day all of this would probably be necessary one day but TODAY? I guess looking at the situation as it is I always thought they would love me enough to keep me as their daughter, and that somewhere deep down in their hearts they loved me. But I guess they didn't, so I was done. I was angry at myself for being weak, angry at my sibling for being so perfect, angry at my parents for not loving me enough. I threw my bleached back pack off my shoulder and looked at it. I could be doing something else with my life right now like writing songs or even doing homework. Sighed heavily looking back up at the bright blue sky above me wondering about where I would go from here. I just laughed and mouth silent cuss words to myself. I pulled a paper out of my notebook and started to write nothing on the blank paper.

"Olive is that you? What the hell are you still doing here?" Amethyst said walking up over to the steps beside me. Her golden blonde waves were tucked back into an elegant side pony leaving her short bangs tucked back by a bobby pin. She was wearing a tan skit with little white flowers on the fabric giving it a cool effect; she had a white blazer on with a loose black shirt underneath. She was wearing a rhinestone bracelet and a gold key necklace topped off with a pair of white flats with a teeny little bow on the top. As always she looked chic yet professional, sometimes I wondered if she was actually a teenage girl rather than an adult woman. She had most likely just come from student council where she was a representative for our senior class. She may not be the most going person in thee world but that girl could campaign like no one else in school. Two weeks ago I was wearing a name tag, a button, a ring, a headband, and at the time same eating a lollipop with her picture printed on the bright green sugar.

"Oh hey Am" I turned back at her. She really was pretty with her smooth pale skin, I wished that sometimes I had the classic beauty she did. "can you guess what happened since it always freaking happens" she sat down right next to me letting me lean against her shoulder. She had been there for me since we first met. We were neighbors and my parents had dropped me off at her house because they were going out of the evening and needed a babysitter. We became best friends while watching a Barbie movie and saying how we wished we were ballet dancers like Barbie and we could find ourselves falling in love with an amazing Nutcracker who would later be turned into a handsome prince.

"Seriously?" she turned towards me her soft green eyes were wide with shock and anger. Every time my parents forgot about me she was always the angriest. "God, how could they forget their own daughter? It makes me so mad!" she said clenching her fists. This was one of the best ways to get her all hot and pissed because usually she wasn't very outwardly angry about anything. "Good things it is Friday and you don't have to go back to them tonight: she said reminding me about our weekly sleepover every Friday. Arizona, Effa, Am, and myself would always get together for super epic sleepovers on Friday. This was our junk food and movie night weekend so we each brought our favorite snack food and movie. We also listened to insane amounts of music. Usually we stayed up till at least four in the morning and tonight would be no different.

"Oh thank god!" I sighed leaning back onto my back! "Take me to my house to pick up some shit and let's just go to our house now!" I sighed yanking the keys to her car from the pocket of her blazer and racing her towards the parking lot where her white Prius was sitting waiting for us to drive it home.

"You are so lucky I'm wearing flats" she giggled running after me. Me laughed and ran the three hundred yards to her car nearly smacking right into the shiny white paint job. I would have probably broken my nose if I actually let myself smack into the car but I was glad I didn't. Am wasn't that far behind me, her long legs made up for my quickness.

"Wait up!"' we heard Effa's thick polish accent scream at me while she ran with Arizona trying to walk in her heels. The one day the rest of us chose to wear flats she actually chose to wear super high heels. Making her at least 6'2 while the tallest out of the rest of us was 5'7, Am and I just burst out laughing and ran up towards Effa. Her pixie like features were enhanced by the slight jog she was doing, and her clothing made me laugh. Sometimes it didn't seem as if Effa thought about what she put on her body, yet she looked like she just stepped out of the copies of our coveted Vogue Italia. Her blue military style coat was something I would have never put with a bright red pencil skirt and a pair of wiry black sandals, yet it looked like next week the latest stars would be wearing the exact same things. "Godness!" Effa said meaning goodness when she arrived at the car "I was looking everywhere for you!" she huffed lightly making her difficult to understand.

'"Me too!" Arizona said tugging on her light wash bleached jeans. Her top was adorable and if she had been my height I would have borrowed the dark gray with blue flowers corset. "Guess what!" she screamed when she finally reached us. She was the edgiest out of us all and could care less about what people said.

"What?" Amethyst asked putting the car key I had given back to her into the lock and opening her door. She didn't get in as she stood leaning against the car. We all were pretty much doing the same exact thing.

"My mom gave me permission to move into my own apartment!" she said jumping up and down. Her comment was like a light bulb being switched on in my head. I would get my own place and become my own person I wouldn't go to Stanford or Columbia like my parents expected I would follow my dreams to become a singer songwriter. I was no longer going to be trapped by my parents I was going to be me. It was like that initial anger over the drama with my parents was completely gone, I knew exactly what to do to get over this thing, and I wasn't going to do it alone. Today was my someday, and I was going to take life by the horns and live it for me. Although all of the thoughts running through my head made me feel slightly cliché and like a total ditz I couldn't exactly complain because this was the realization I had been in dire need of. "What you making that face for?" Ari said looking down at me. God she was tall in those shoes, almost a foot and a half taller than me.

"I just had the most awesome idea in the world" I sighed all of them looking at me with wide eyes. "Let's move to LA"


	3. I'm Gone, I'm Going

Sorry that it took so long to update, i was kinda waiting for maybe one person to review but its okay. Im committed to the story and i will try and update at least once every two weeks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song I'm Gone, I'm Going

.com/big_time_dreams_rush_fan/collection?id=671619 you can find all of the links to the fashion on this story in this collection.

"Hey your slimy mitts off of my damn cheetos!" Arizona said jumping out of the position she was resting in with her head in Amethyst's lap and her feet resting on my lap. She had slapped my hand away and was looking at me with one of those classic looks that just screamed Ari, her left eye was even twitching. I burst out laughing throwing a pillow at her face, making her burst out in giggles too. One of the things I loved most about our whole group was that we could literally be screaming or having arguing about something and then the next second we are telling each other we love each other as we give hugs and do other sorts of lovey dovey things that best friends do. It was just the way we were.

"You know things are always better when you share!" I said jumping on top of her reaching around her to get the bag of cheetos from her. Effa suddenly appeared taking the bag from behind Ari and dropping a few into her mouth. She then stuck her bright red cheeto covered tongue at Ari and tried to run away, of course Ari was lucky in the fact that she was the most athletic. Her long limbs and the fact that see was captain of two sports and co captain of another made it so within seconds she had almost tackled Effa to the ground and was grabbing the bag of chips from her. All of us were laughing at the situation while sitting in our pajamas watching Ever After while eating loads of candy. I looked looking at the different styles of clothing we chose, it gave a way some about each of our personalities. Effa was wearing a bright green sweater with pink shorts and purple slippers that in no way matched her red blanket. Am was wearing gray sweat pants with a blue long sleeved shirt that said s'il vous plait in pink with matching sweat pants showing how organized she was with just about everything. Ari was in bright red shorts and a men's jacket with a big camera on the fabric showing her funkiness and her love of taking pictures. I on the other hand, was in a loose cardigan with dark sweats and a pair of ugg boots. I don't exactly know what it said about me but I felt like it was me in a way.

When all the laughter died down we all sat back on the couch snuggling in various forms crying our eyes out to our favorite chick flicks.

"Olive" Am said in the middle of the movie. Me and Effa were sitting next to each other our faces close and our blankets up to our chins, we were wiping each other tears away silently when she interrupted. "Were you serious about us moving to LA?" she asked looking down at her hands which were fiddling around her lap. Am was often quiet and kept her emotions and thoughts bottled up until any of the other three could rise up the topic she had been waiting for. So I knew it was something that was defiantly plaguing her mind if she was willing to bring the conversation up before Ari or Effa. I looked over at Effa whose deep hazel eyes were plaguing mine as if she wanted to know the answer to.

"Umm, I don't really know. I mean of course in theory it sounds like an awesome idea, but I cant just pick up and leave no matter how much I really want to" I said finally. I really did want to leave though. Start a life in a new place where I could be better than anyone I needed to be I could get out from under my sisters shadow. But as tempting as that was I was worried. I still had a life here. That I loved. I knew had planned an escape for years but I never really considered acting upon it. "What do you guys think?"

"I think we go for it" Effa said first before the other two could say anything "my family has been wanting to move out west for a while so this is a perfect excuse" It was true. At the same time Arizona said "My mom would be fine with it. I would just have to get my stuff in order". I knew their parents would be alright with it. Arizona's mother was 35, and had divorced Ari's real father before she was born and had been in the dating game for years. She was the cool mother in the group, constantly letting us have sips of her wine and giving us fashion advice, she would probably let us so anything we really wanted. And Jakub and Ewa were also pretty relaxed. Jakub was like my own father, only he cracked more jokes and loved being a giant goofball who could barley speak fluent English. He often called us names that he thought were compliments and confused his joked making him even more hilarious. Ewa was more refined and had taken to the language quickly, just like her daughter she had a weird fashion sense but often looked perfect. She was a mother to all of us bring traditional Polish soup when we were sick, and serving us Polish food every Monday for dinner. They were a little loose compared to most parents but I had heard them discussing that they often wanted to move out to the great "Wooded Holly" as I once heard Jakub refer to it.

"Ya but your parents aren't the problem. You know my mom and dad are gonna throw a fit, and who knows how Olive's family will react" Am said with a shrug she was right. Am came from a different sort of family. Her mother was older than her father by six years. Bryan had gotten the twenty three year old pregnant when he was just sixteen. Luckily they both love each other, and twenty years later were still in love. Tiffany was a little more uptight, and one of those country club women. She liked her family in perfect order just liked she liked everything else. And I doubted her mother would let that perfect be changed by her daughters pipe dream of being a model.

"Well, if Effa's parents are with us they wont a reason to say no. We will be supervised the entire time, and if school ends for us all in just a month, they won't really have a choice" Arizona reasoned, her red highlighted bangs falling into her face. "Maybe we just have to wait it out" she said with a soft tone that he didn't often use. She was trying to be realistic.

"I don't want to wait another few months to start my Life!" Amethyst said pounding her fist against the couch. She was behaving so out of character and I knew it was her desire to start something. Although she was just like her mother with the planning and elegance, she wasn't comfortable following in her mother's footsteps straight into the country club. "You guys know I love my family, but if I stay here any longer I wont ever leave"

"Maybe we finish school early?" Effa said sounding unsure of what she said. You would think that thirteen plus years of living in an English speaking nation she would have gotten over her confusion and missteps. But her parents were big talkers, and often only spoke to each other in Polish, it was ahrd to switch form Home Effa, to American Effa. "Like talk to Principal Monroe about taking finals a year early?"

"Guys…" I took a long pause "I think plan get to Hollywood is a go!" I put my hands into the middle of our group and they all quickly followed suit. "First off, Monday morning all four of us need to meet in front of the school at o seven hundred, we need to have talk to Mr. Monroe and see what we can do. Also, we need to un the idea by our parents to make sure they back us up. Are you with me?"

"Wait, when is oh seven hundred hours?" Arizona asked.

"Oh thanks good, I thought I was the only one" Effa said out loud.

We all giggled loudly trying our best not to wake up Rosie, Amethyst's fifteen year old little sister and spent the rest of the night using google to look for great apartments to rent near some of the big action in Hollywood. One day you were gonna see our names in lights and I promised it would be all four of us.

"What are we having for dinner mom?" I heard India ask as she stepped into the kitchen with my mother. It was Saturday which meant she drove the treacherous ten minute drive from her dorm room to our house for our weekly family Dinner. Although sometimes I really enjoyed having my sister back I really couldn't handle her perfection while I tried to butter up my parents to drop the Hollywood bomb.

"I made your fathers favorite, Crab soup with a side of rare beef" I heard my mother petite voice say of the sizzle of the inside grill she had installed just the other day. My mother was the offspring of a love stuck photo journalist who while capturing shots of the wonders of India, fell in love with the poor tour guide. As a result she spent the next year there getting herself pregnant and having the child of said poor boy. My grandmother always said that just a month after my mother was born, she left the country and returned home to raise her child. Occasionally my real grandfather would show up to visit his daughter but that was only once every few years. She sported a soft Indian accent that can only be attributed to her genetics because she was much to young to learn any Hindi language. I saw her tiny little body walk around the kitchen and stir the soup before returning to the grill.

"That sounds so good" India said with a smile. I always thought it was funny that non of my mothers children looked like her. Dane had the blonde hair and blue eyes from my fathers side and the bone structure was almost uncanny between the too. India, also looked a lot like my father, with dark hair and eyes, and the all American good looks that my father owned. I on the other hand looked more like I could be Latin than Indian. I had slightly darker skin and my mother hair, but still the American looks that came from a long line of sexy Italians. But I guess it was karma for getting my father to change his last name from Reed, to Khata (which was a Tibetan ceremonial scarf). "Olive, dear fetch me the merlot will you?"

Twenty one made her a snob about her wines.

"Mom can I have a glass of wine with my dinner?" I asked popping the cork because I knew it was India's favorite part. "before you say no, the dinking age in India is eighteen which I am, and in italy they don't have a drinking age. So both of my rich cultures are telling me its alright to have a glass. Why would you want to go against thousands of years of some of the most amazing cultures in the world?" I asked making my claims. I didn't know if I would get away with it but I hoped so.

"Honey, we are in America not India or Italy" she rolled her dark brown eyes and continued her work on the food. This was considered a low key night for our meals. Both of my parents grew up in pretty wealthy life styles, but neither of them ever ate the fancy food you find is restaurants at home. And because they didn't have that sort of class when they were younger, they felt they needed to have it now. That was why my mom went to culinary school but worked only four hours a day in high end restaurant. And that wasn't for the money, but to teach us kids good work ethics. "Now pour four father a glass of whiskey" what was i? the bartender?

"Hey Honey" My father walked in carrying his briefcase and kissed my mother on the cheek "Crab soup yumm!" My father was a dapper man, and by the most attractive forty five year old. He had dark brown hair that was often pushed back and he always wore suits or buttons downs. He was the talk of the town and every female he ever worked with, was shamelessly in love with him. I guess it came with the territory of being rich and handsome. "Olive baby how the Charleston's?" he asked with a kiss on my forehead. "Bryan said you and Arizona are two the funniest girl he had ever meet" Bryan was Amethyst's father and my dad's best friend in the entire world.

"it was fine" I said softly handing him his drink. I was shaking with nerves.

"Daddy!" Dane said running in a pair of dark wash jeans and a crisp white button down. He was a kid, his shirts should have Diego on them not little alligator symbolizing what designer wearing. "Guess what I did today?" my little brother really was pretty adorable, I could understand why everyone adored him, but it still didn't make it right.

"What did you do bud" my dad swooped him up into a giant hug and then placed him at his seat at the table right between my two parents. My mom finished setting the table with a salad and a quick fun of her fingers over the smooth tablecloth. My father sat down without a word and took a sip of his drink.

"I painted a pretty picture" Dane giggled and then clapped his hands together. Sometimes he acted younger than he was for attention. But didn't we all? The boring chit chat went on from there. India filled my parents in about a boy she was possibly going to start dating, while Dane informed everyone about the wonders of being a five year old and being allowed to get messy. Then dad talked about business and how he was excited to have the next few days off. Then I think mom talked about redoing the basement again, this time she was going for homey cabin sort of big love feel. I prayed to god that he wouldn't make me have this conversation right now, but I didn't think I was that lucky.

"Oliva" my dad said my name in Italian, sometimes it sounded prettier that way. "any plans for Sunday?" he asked softly taking the last bite of his soup. At least he cared to ask while my mother wiped Dane's chine free of any goop.

"Can I move to California?" I blurt out. My dad just stared at me blankly, my mother who had taken a sip of her wine was nearly choking, and I think my sister almost blacked out.

"What!" my mother finally said after a moment of silence. Her beautiful features were distorted into a cruel looking frown. This wasn't going well. I guess my parents always pictured their family all staying here forever. They had always wanted a huge family because my mother was an only child and my father only had one brother. Having India was a blessing. My mother had been told it would be difficult for her to have children and it was. Then they had me, a miracle. They tried for years afterwards and finally had to give up on it until my mother found out about getting fertilized. They got the procedure, and my mother had seven eggs fertilized just in case. The doctor told them to expect twins, possibly triplets, but they only got one. It was devastating to my mother but as shown my Dane's perfection he made the best of it.

"Darling, are you serious? What about law school? Remember your sister was going to accounting school to be the CFO, you would be the lawyer, and your brother would be the CEO" My father said talking about his plan to keep the business in the family. Notice how I was just a lawyer, no fancy title for that. I didn't want to be a lawyer, but we opened the damn company he could just make me the CEO if he wanted.

"Dad, before I ever want to start a business career I want to pursue other things. I want to be a singer"

"Since when have you wanted to be a musician?" my mother asked appalled. My sister was sitting calmly her hands on her lap, she was thinking hard and she had look of near serenity as she thought. It threw me off causing me to pause and falter. She looked at me and mouthed sorry as if a simple sorry made it all alright.

"I have been trying to get you to listen to my music for years! Every time India had some award show or Dane walked for the fifth time that day. YOU never pay any attention to me because I'm not the perfect child! I understand that I will never be good enough to you. But maybe to the world I can be" I was standing now and Dane was staring to cry because I was yelling angrily. "I don't care what you say because you stopped being my parents the day Dane was born. You can't stop me from leaving. So guess what I'm moving to California NEXT WEEK. Don't bother calling" with that I walked out of the door and towards whoever's house would shoe up first.

"Hello Olive" Jakub said with a large smile as he opened the door. His thick accent made it seem like he was saying elo ove, but I knew what he meant none the less. Jakub was a tall semi muscular man with scruffy facial hair and bright brown eyes that saw deep into your soul. "vat brung you into mes neighbor?" he said with a hearty laugh. I knew he meant, what brings you into my neighborhood, but I wouldn't correct the man.

"Fight with my parents" I said with a sigh.

"So sorry. Come in!" he said opening the door wide so that I could see the inside of their house. It was decorated pretty simply despite their wealth, there was lots of things that they had in Poland that had survived everything for hundred years of life to the holocaust. Their house was full of color tho. None of it really matched but at the same time it still looked wonderful. I saw Ewa standing by the back door drinking what I assumed was Kompot, a tradition none alcoholic fruit drink from Poland, out of a large wine glass. All of Effa's five brothers were standing around the coffee table where a game of Monopoly had been set out. All of the boys and Effa were screaming what I knew was polish profanities at each other with large smiles across their faces. I heard Jakub announce me form behind in his native tongue and saw everyone look at me.

"Uh Oh! Parents didn't take it so well?" Effa asked pushing her brothers aside as she walked towards me and gave me a hug. I didn't have to answer for her to know. Her younger brother Gabriel, who was sophomore in high school and had the same dark and sultry features as his mother walked over and joined the hug. He was a huge hugger, and was often seen around school giving friends or just about anyone who he thought needed some love a big hug. He had been too young for his accent to pick up and was left sounding strangely American. Although they had grown up in a culture were affection wasn't always looked highly upon they were a very close bunch giving hugs and having huge celebrations like this all the time. I was jealous of their closeness and often wondered if they had given my parents that culture quirk.

Ewa made eye contact with me and motioned to her drink at which I quickly nodded and she disappeared to go grab me a cup. Ewa was one of those women you grew up wanting to be. Was quite and watched the things around her with a curious eye and often picked up on the little things others didn't seem to notice. She mothered us all from a young age, with her kind words and advice that we couldn't always find in our own parents. I knew I always wanted to be a grown woman like her, and it didn't hurt that she was beautiful beyond belief.

I looked down at my lap and realized I had a message on my phone.

**India: Olive, I know I haven't been there for you often or really at all. But I am so proud of you for sticking up to them, I wish that I had the strength that you had. **

What does someone say to that especially when you never thought those words would come from your perfect sisters mouth, or phone. I knew she had always wanted to a be a fashion designer as a kid she would draw beautiful clothes, and my parents would sometimes tell her they were amazing but then would tell her all the great things about Harvard and accounting. She never got the chance to tell them what she wanted. I may have never been close wit my sister, but this message showed me we were on our way. I figured one day when I was attending the Grammy's she could design my dress. She would love that.

"Whats wrong Oliv?" Izaak, the oldest dudek, asked with a smile. Izaak was twenty three and had just got done with college last year. Now he was figuring out what to do by living in this crappy little apartment and spending all his time with his family. After he had been born came the twins Connor and Mathew came, and they were topped off and twenty one and three hours, and twenty one and three and a half hours. Then was Damian the nineteen year old blonde ball of sexy Damian who graduated the year before me. And then Effa, and lastly Gabriel.

As I was about to talk it hit. That sudden burst of inspiration that you always got when a song was working its way through your brain, I took a deep breath realizing exactly what I needed right now. "Hey Connor can I borrow your guitar?" I asked of the boy who was playing his game his shaggy hair pushed up a little like always, it was the only way I knew how to tell the two apart. When he nodded I grabbed his guitar leaning against the wall and started strumming real quick. Effa, know exactly what I was doing, handed me a note book and a pen. After playing a few notes I knew what I wanted and started to write down the lyrics that came. Some people watched me for a minute but the others continued their crazy game till I was finished.

Then I started to sing. "o sick of hearing your words

All I can hear you say  
Is how you want me to live  
My life a different way.  
I'm gonna pack all my things,  
I'm gonna do it just watch me.(watch me)  
I'm like a rat in a cage  
I'm about to lose it all  
and I ain't gonna give up Until I'm standing tall  
I'm gonna throw it on the edge  
Just get it over with  
Watch me, (watch me)  
'Cause life is way too short  
And I cant wait no more  
Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I dont care  
and I wont go back  
Cause I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I cant take it anymore  
So sick of falling apart and crawling back again  
So sick of playing the games that I can never win  
I really had it, just so so sick of it  
Watch me, (just watch me)  
Cause life is way too short  
and I cant wait anymore  
Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I dont care  
and I wont go back  
cuz I know if I do, I won't make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore  
I wont look back  
I wont look back no more  
So here I go,  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I dont care  
And I won't go back  
'Cause I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I cant take it anymore" the song was perfect. It captured all of my emotions all into one little song. It was like a slap in the face ot my parents, but also helped me break free of them. I knew I had written some good songs in my time, songs that I wish were playing on the radio now. But I knew that one day this would be my ticket. This would make me famous. I would have to play this song when I was auditioning for a company because it was full with enough emotion that it would capture their hearts. This was it for me. I looked up and saw the quite and calm applause that had erupted from the family surrounding me.

"Whoever says you wont be famous hasn't heard that" Ewa said with a kiss atop my forehead.

"I cannot believe I am standing here right now" Arizona said with a large smile spreading across her face. She was wearing a soft black shrug over a shredded bright pink tank top. She had black and white tweed shorts on her legs and a pair of adorable pink vans that matched her top. She had a pair of dark sunglasses in her hair a set of black suitcases were being put onto a trolley by a man in a uniform.

"I didn't know you cared so much for the Boston Logan Airport" I said with a giggle as my own cases were piled on to be place in their first class spot. We had made it here finishing school three week early, and now one week form the events of last Saturday I was standing in the airport with all my things either on their way to our apartment complex or in designer suitcases traveling with us on the plane. In just a few short hours we would be arriving in LA where the rest of our lives would be starting with just one simple plane ride.

"Please you know what I mean" she gently shoved my shoulder.

"I'm SO excited!" Effa said walking towards us a hot dog in hand, she had developed a love for cheep American food and often bought form the vendors outside places like this. She was wearing pot pink jeans, a blue button down shirt, and a pair of dark combat boots that tied up past her ankles. She had a large gold ring on her finger, a pair of dark ray bans tucked into her cleavage she looked effortless as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or the song I'm Gone, I'm Going

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in grammar or spelling (I hate rereading my work).


	4. Bonjour LA

_A/N: Disclaimer, i sadly do not own Big Time Rush and anything associated with them_

_I also know that this is not my best work, it is one of those terrible fillers but the next chapter is already in the works. Please check out .com/big_time_dreams_rush_fan/collection?id=671619 for styling in this chapter._

"I cannot believe I am standing here right now" Arizona said with a large smile spreading across her face. She was wearing a soft black shrug over a shredded bright pink tank top. She had black and white tweed shorts on her legs and a pair of adorable pink vans that matched her top. She also had a pair of dark sunglasses in her hair, and set of black suitcases were being put onto a trolley by a man in a uniform right beside her.

"I didn't know you cared so much for the Boston Logan Airport" I said with a giggle as my own cases were piled on to be place in their first class spot. We had made it here finishing school three weeks early, and now one week from the events of last Saturday I was standing in the airport with all my things either on their way to our apartment complex or in designer suitcases traveling with us on the plane. In just a few short hours we would be arriving in LA where the rest of our lives would be starting with just one simple plane ride.

"Please you know what I mean" she gently shoved my shoulder.

"I'm SO excited!" Effa said walking towards us a hot dog in hand, she had developed a love for cheep American food and often bought form the vendors outside places like this. She was wearing pot pink jeans, a blue button down shirt, and a pair of dark combat boots that tied up past her ankles. She had a large gold ring on her finger, a pair of dark ray bans tucked into her cleavage she looked effortless as always. "I have never been on the west side". Over summer most families in our neighborhood went on lavish vacations to places like London, Paris, and Brazil. Then they spent sometime in the Hamptons. Our famiies did the same, but two weeks beofer school started the four of us flew in from wherever we were at the moment and spent our time tanning together on the beaches of a tropical island. But Effa, despite having more culture and experience than most of us girls, had barley ever traveled anywhere other than Poland.

"You mean West Coast" Amethyst said with a giggle watching as her white suitcases were shuffled off. She wore a simple blue skirt with little white beads on the bottom thinning as they made their way up her legs. With it she wore a plain white tank top and a pair of strappy ballet flats. For Am this was considered casual, as if she had just rolled out of bed. "Okay guys we have two hours until we can start boarding. It will take us about fifteen to get through security, and then we will have an hour and a half to eat at that California pizza kitchen and load up on magazines and junk. But before we head through there we have fifteen minutes to deicide seating. So who wants where?" She asked pulling out a small little purse out that held all four of our tickets. We had each bought our own but she was the one that went and picked them up from the airport. She felt uncomfortable doing anything but being in complete control.

"As long as I am on the plane I could care less where I sat" Arizona offered. "Besides I love you all equally so it doesn't matter"

"Same here" I said tugging down the hem of my long sleeved jersey dress. Then kicking my studded converse high tops together I started to turn and walked away.

"Olive!" I heard my father's voice boomed though the airport entrance. I saw his dark hair flopping behind his as he caught glances from all the girls around him, he was chasing after me. Strange. I saw in my peripherals that the girls were starting to primp their hair and make sure their make up looking beautiful. This was why they were always begging me to have sleepovers at my place, because they had the hots for my father. "Olive wait"

"Dad, look I have a flight to catch and we are almost late" I lied when he caught up to me. I didn't want to do this now, or in public even. And I saw my mother slowly trotting behind him as if it didn't matter I was about to leave the state and her love forever.

"Honey, I can't let you leave. You are my daughter and I won't give you the right to leave your family!" Oh? He was trying to be assertive now tell me exactly what to do. I could feel my anger bottling up; I didn't take orders very well especially not from someone who had never really acted like a parent until today.

"I am eighteen I can do whatever the hell I want" I yanked my arm from his hand

"Please sweetie you can't leave"

"Its too late dad! I made my decision; I plan on being somebody other than a lawyer while India and Dane run the company. I'm doing me" I said with a large sigh watching as people started to look our way. My mom was standing behind my father now with her arms crossed over her chest. She was waiting for me to give in first. For once I realized that I had something in common with her, neither of us gave up. But you would think that he pride was less important than the child she spent eight hours giving birth to. She would lose.

"Just stay we can work on our issues as a family, go to counseling or something" my dad pleaded with me. I felt bad for hurting him it wasn't his fault that he had more in common with his son than his daughters. They could go to baseball games and talk and man things together while I want to go dress shopping. "Please?"

I turned to look at my friend they were standing there behind me watching intently. Each of their faces held a reservation about doing what they were gonna do without me. They wouldn't leave if I stayed. And I wouldn't let that happen. "I'm sorry Dad I know you care" I made sure I glared at my mother before I linked arms with my friends and dragged the much larger girls towards the airport security not saying a word as I walked.

"What should my stage name be?" I asked turning around in my seat a we started to land. For the last few hours Amethyst had been soundly asleep while the rest of us girls highlighted clothes that we wanted to buy form the latest issues of vogue, of which nearly everything was highlighted. "I was thinking Olive Sage, but I think Sage Khata sounds kind of cool too"

Without looking up Effa starting talking using her bright green sharpie to circle a pair of shoes from the latest Marc Jacobs collection "Go Olive Sage, I think it sounds better. Beside you don't want people running up to you and screaming Sage when your name is olive." Arizona nodded in agreement, her blue eyes never leaving the pages she was scanning.

"I think the real question is, are you going to drop your last name entirely? I mean it connects you to your family and do you still want that connection" Arizona was often wise, saying things that inspired me or helped me write a song. But she wasn't often one that sat there and made you question everything like she just did. But it was true. Did I want ties to my parents? I mean either way they were my blood relatives and they did bring me into this world but they never really parented me. Maybe I could just think of them as my aunt and uncle. "Although if your stage name is Olive Sage, then you don't have to worry because you didn't just toss out your name. Because Fergie is still Stacy something although her stage name is something else."

"Have you thought about being a one namer?" Amethyst said as she opened her eyes while the captain explained we would be starting our descent into LAX. "Olive sounds kind of cool. You would have the whole meatloaf thing going for you too" she shrugged tightening her seat belt. I didn't want to be just a food though.

"Maybe" I tapped my chin.

"Well you could be like Selena Gomez and do the whole Olive Sage and the whatever your bands name is" Arizona said with a shrug as she saw a picture of a pair of flats she was dying for since she saw them in the window of barneys during our weekly trip to New York. I thought about the Selena Gomez and the scene thing but chose against it. Amethyst reached over and grabbed my hand as the plane started to dip down into a lower level. She was fine when she was going up and staying at a steady pace. But once the plane stared to drop she was a baby. Something about it felt like the plane was going to crash.

"Or you could just let the record company deicide what would be best. They might know a thing or two" Effa said not even paying attention to the flight since she was young she flew back and forth from Poland to Boston and became so used to planes that she really forgot she was on one. "Look at these shoes!" she said highlighting a pair of Loubitions from his latest collection. They were cork and leather giving the appearance of those old leather slippers that grandparents wore but that they had a sky high set of heels on them. They were so Effa.

Time seemed to slip by after that. Pretty soon we were getting off the plane and loving the warm air that invited us as we stepped off the plane and into the tunnel. Not to far later we were standing around a carousel trying to convince a group of boys to help us gather all our belongs that traveled with just on the plane. Now we were currently waiting for our car to come pick us up and drive us to the Palm Woods, which was a nice little apartment complex that was pretty large and not to crazy expensive just incase our parents cut us off for leaving.

"I have a surprise for you guys" Am said moving so that she was standing in front of me and the other girls. She had a large smile on her face and was finally relaxing. "I figured we should start our adventure in Hollywood out in style. We are going to be leaving in limos so I figured we should arrive in one" as she finished talking a sleek limo pulled up beside her. We all broke out into screams as if this was the first limo we had ever seen in our lives. We pulled her into a giant hug as she smirked feeling proud of herself for making us happy. She truly was the best friend a girl could have.

"I love you" Effa screamed with a giggle nearly tackling Am. The second the driver stepped out of the front door and had opened the door for us "Lovely little ladies" Effa had flung herself into the backseat and was talking about the lush interior like it was the most important thing the world. We all climbed in after rolling down the windows and staring at our new home. The sunshine, the beach, the fame. It seemed to all sink in that I was here, I was with my best friends and we were gonna make it big time.

"Wait!" Arizona said as we drove past a little farmers market near the beach. There was a variety of little shops selling little trinkets and off brand sunglasses alongside people selling food and lemonade. We had plenty of these things back in Boston, but of course the home grouwn veggies were different. "Excuse me and can you pull over here" she informed the driver and he did as told pulling over on the opposite side of the market. She exited the vehicle and jogged through the cars to a stand. From here I couldn't quite make out what was being sold but whatever it was Arizona bought a few of it. Then after handing the woman a few bucks and taking a little bag she ran back towards the car.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked as she slid back into the limo and told the driver to started heading toward the apartment again.

"we need to make a pact" she said still not opening the bag. "We are sisters till the end. There is going to be drama while we are here. Its Hollywood for Christ's sake. But we have to promise to always be friends. No matter what boys or bitches come in the way. We are best friends" she pulled four little metal rings out of bag. She had taken the time to get us each the proper size. The ring was plain except for a small little heart on the front of each. We each found our size and slipped them on silently. "Hoes before bros" we put our hands in the pile holding on to each others moisturized hands.

"This ring is glued to our fingers never able to come off. If the ring is taken off for anything other than bathing, swimming, putting on lotion or making pottery there will be a punishment decided by the other three" Effa said squeezing all our hands.

"This ring is our pact. To do everything in our power to help the other" I said softly. I felt it was necessary to share these things. What could be a better way to start off our dream lives. "Sisters forever"

"Welcome to the palm woods how may I help you?" An overweight man asked us as we walked towards the front desk. He had a cheesy fake smile and was wearing a little clip on his navy jacket that said Bitters. He was a tall man, very bulky and not very pleasant looking. He was obviously single by the lack of ring on his finger.

"Hello Mr. Bitters" I said with a sweet smile cutting in front of Amethyst, we had to get this guy on our good side and that meant being the sweet possible things we could be. And since I was good as getting what I wanted, I figured I was best for the job. "I believe we are your new tenants, the four girls from Boston" I said with another innocent smile. He was taken aback by the sweet demeanor in which I was addressing him. I knew I had yelled at my fair share of landlords and hotel clerks so I assumed other people did to. He also must have known we were rich when he checked our credit to see if we could afford being here for the year we sighed our lease for.

"Oh, well hello girls. I'm the manager here and will be around to assistant you whenever you need anything" she pulled out a set of four keys "You will be staying in room Five K and L and as your requested there has been an adjoining door put between the two rooms" He smiled again obviously trying to do the same thing I was doing, get on my good side. People like this often fell victim to the jealous of our love, and would do anything they could to get some of it if that meant doing all sorts of things just for us they would do it all for the hopes if they needed a favor they could ask.

"Thank you! Has the rest of our stuff arrived?" I asked

"Everything is in the living room of room K, your interior decorator was unsure where to put everything" he answered.

"Good. Thank you for your time" I flashed another stellar smile. Taking our luggage cart, we all started on our way towards the elevators. I felt like such a snob thinking this, but with what people paid for these room they sure could afford a better decorator for their lobby. "What do you guys think of the place" I asked when the door had closed behind us and the elevator started to move.

"Well its alright, nothing amazing so far. But I had a cousin who stayed here for a month after she got into a huge fight with her college roommate and she said the rooms were actually amazing" Effa said of her cousin who I had met one year when she transferred from UCLA to Harvard.

"Don't judge just yet" Amethyst said with a slight smirk that played off her soft elegant features. I knew she had something up her sleeve, she was always going out of her way to make things the best they could be whether it involved rewriting her essay for the third time or planning a special surprise for her friends. It had to be epic. She snatched the key from my hand and held it close o her chest as the elevator made a slow rise towards our correct floor. Then she stepped out of the contraption first and slowly jogged towards the front door. When we were all huddled outside she started her speech. "Friends" she said softly "I would like to congratulate us on making it here to this moment right now"

"For the love of God, can we just get into the room?" Arizona asked rolling her eyes. Am pouted but agreed and slowly opened the door. "I thought you said there was an interior decorator?" Arizona spoke up before I could. She noticed that the living area and kitchen were the exact same as the one from the pictures displayed on the website. Of course this room had recently been freshly painted and cleaned until it was glistening but it was still the same old same old.

"Walk down the hallway" Am ordered pointing her slender finger down the hallway and then following behind as we moved like cattle towards our destination. I noticed it before the other girls did even though I was behind the pack. I saw our names in glitter script each painted on one of the four doorways at the end of the hallway. I smiled and turned back to amethyst, who had a smile of pride across her skin. I reached out and held her hand in mine giving it a little squeeze before turning back and seeing the girls jump around.

Inside my bedroom I saw thick striped blue and brown curtains, a fluffy white shag rug covering wooden floors, a gaint blue cushions bed frame. There were piles of shades of blue pillows and a beautiful comforter. There was the mirrored side table I had been dying for and a few green plants spread out throughout the room. There was even a guitar and piano tucked into the coner of the room by a fluffy white chair. It was perfect, chic and homey. I heard the other girls squealing and went to see their rooms as well. Arizonas room was filled with purple and black and zebra stripes and polka dots with cool funky details and a large desk set out for her photography work. Effa's room was a pale blue with a strange square bed with no headboard and no two sides. It was huge and interesting and had strange polish details all around. There was book shelf with notebooks and a space for her laptop so she could write at any moment of any day. Amethyst had the perfect room for her. It was organized and classic with a black wire framed bed, it had a pink, black and white flowered bedspread and matching pillows. She had fashion posters and a mannequin and photos of runways she wanted to walk on.

"You are the greatest friend in the world" Arizona screamed and jumped towards Amethyst pulling her into a giant hug which the two of us followed causing us to fall onto the bed. We giggled and laughed for a few minutes, Arizona using one of her many cameras to take pictures that she would have printed and hanging in our rooms in a matter of days. "I think that we should stay in tonight. Order some sushi and watch movies that we will be charged a ridiculous amount for"

"Today is the beginning of the rest of my life" I chanted softly to myself.


End file.
